It Burns Our Way
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: The Yuuei teachers have a training day at a konyoku , the majority of the staff are excited acting like kids. Eraserhead is trying to find some peace and finds a solitary All Might a spark is created. A night of heavy drinking the spark gets ignited. Erasermight; Semi Slow Burn, First Time, Slash. Open to continue. U.A Staff situation jokes, onsen, nomikai, karaoke!


**NOTES:**  
This is the first part of a series plot in my head that will move some way into the series time line, but it has been several years since I have put out any writing for public view, as I express more in art. So will see how the response is to the first part before displaying more.

This starts at the first days of the work experience/hero killer arc.

My writing style may be long winded for some but that comes from the type of books I read, be brave!

Some Japanese things explained so apologies for those of you who are already aware.

Thank you internet for enlightening me to Erasermight – I am a sucker for the opposites attract!

Dedicated to all Erasermight fans.

* * *

 **It burns our way**

 **Hot Midnight Waters;**

Teacher training day, a day where students do not need to attend school but the staff are required to. So they can update themselves with anything new, administration tasks and government statistics to make sure Yuuei's teaching was within keeping to the other hero schools nation wide and generally any work backlog. All the joys of dull paperwork without having to deal with hormonal teenagers in between.

Principal Nezu was generous enough to splash out on renting a whole suburban Ryokan with a hot spring on site for the occasion. As the teachers deserved some rest and privacy. After the events at the simulation joint, news reporters then having no breathing space as the school's sports festival was launched; where all eyes and ears where needed in security and assessing the student body, especially the popularized students of 1A. Trail after trail that was plus ultra! After all this the principal deemed it unfair to have the staff locked up in the conference room or the office to process papers and read files when they where so portable.  
The staff where not going to disagree if they where getting a working holiday at the expense of another's pockets to a seemingly luxury place.

With regrets only Chiyo had backed out on the opportunity. As Recovery Girl did not need teacher training so most of the day would be wasteful, her healing prowess was always in need at hospitals around the country not just on reckless Yuuei students. Chiyo had warmly wished them to enjoy themselves; any tourist candy gifts coming back would not go to any waste but any injuries from debauchery or hangovers where their own problems.

After several hours of serious work the training day officially finished late afternoon with the anthropomorphic principal announcing that the Inn was all theirs till the following late morning. He expressed strongly that now was the time to have fun with colleagues as building closer friendships was counted as training.

Faced with having the run on an exclusive resort got the majority in a flush of excitement to change out of civilian clothing and into the complementary blue and white yukatas to kick off the experience.

The Ryokan was an oddity these days of having a mixed bath, with the law changing and downturn this Konyoku was most likely ready to be converted for modern tastes.

The pool was large with a sturdy partition screening the first part of the bath along with the male and female entrances to allow some privacy for bathers. At the end of the partition a sign indicated which side was for each gender when venturing out into the open. The hot spring water was brown from the natural minerals and helped add in some modesty for the mixed zone. From the entrances an underwater gravel path gently slopped to average chest height to the further ends of the pool where hidden benches allowed bathers to sit by rock formations and under fragrant cypress trees. Here was where Shouta Aizawa hid himself.

After the mass donning of Yukatas in their main suite, a ping pong table had been shown by a pleasant Naki charged with doting on the private guests as she was explaining the route to the baths. Little had she must known that pro heroes had strong competitive streaks compared with the more usual guests who took part in this onsen staple activity.

A tournament was scrabbled by eager staff, who seemed to have turned into college kids now that there was no public eyes around to scrutinize their behaviour the heroes could hang loose and be normal citizens. The person to beat was instantly recognized as Snipe the marksmanship specialist. Shouta had been displeased when told his Erasure quirk would be needed to make sure the cowboy would not cheat, did they not understand how tiring that would be? Dry eye syndrome was burden enough without having to stare more than was necessary.

As the first match started off he had slipped away to the wash rooms of the main bath to take advanatge of the quiet whilst everyone was distracted. They were already being too noisy and disrespectful for the setting, he may as well be attending with his students.

With his eyes closed Shouta shifted so the water covered more of his chest, the back of his head keeping his folded towel pinned against the rocks so it would not fall into the water. Even away from Yuuei and his first year students packed off yesterday to begin their work experiences with agencies around the country, his thoughts kept trailing back to them. He had been trying to relax having his mind a blank just to enjoy the waters hoping for even a micro nap the past thirty minutes to no avail.

It was being irrational of him to worry. All the students where in the capable hands of fellow pros who would never place them in the same danger his class had already faced at the Unforesen Simulation Joint. Memories of that day still made his heart beat fast in anger at how close one villain came to destroying one of his pupils in front of him. Despite his injuries he used his quirk just in time to stop that villain but his vision had then been given a stunningly fast close up of the ground as that gigantic monster had laid him low and unconscious.

He had been filled in on the details later that day after he came around at hospital, the relief all the children were safe and unharmed was worth the pain and long recovery time. That guy had came in time and had plucked him safety from the monster and saved his brood, he was thankful but had been awkward to express himself. The words would only be what the number one hero always hears anyway.

But Aizawa felt pride in how some of his students despite their inexperience had faced and dealt with some of the villains on their own without his or even All Might's protective hand. He really did have a class of great potential this time.

The week would be great experience for them all he was indeed looking forward to the results. Aizawa thoughts flitted though some of his charges choices, one had picked a lesser agency in Hosu City than he could of chosen. After reading a newspaper he had connected the dots of why that agency.

Although young Iida was not prone to being reckless hopefully his placement mentor will be keeping a close eye on his emotional well being. Strong emotions could easily lead to irrational behaviour or the wrong path in life. Maybe he should put in a phone call just to make sure. But would he end up sounding like an anxious parent instead of an educator?

'Are you thinking about your class? Knotting your brow like that will give you a headache.'  
Shouta lazily opened his eyes to see Nemuri Kayama had joined him. Dammit he had been lost in his thoughts over his students he had not paid attention to the sound of her moving through the water towards him.

'No' He lied. Annoyed that he had let his guard down even though it was not really needed in this setting, you are meant to relax at in an Onsen after all. 'Why are you not playing table tennis with the others?'

'Ah even without his quirk Snipe-kun is just too good. It was getting boring watching, too much domination.' Midnight stretched her arms up to unkink the muscles in her shoulders from having played her serves too hard. Her well endowed chest raised in the water offering an unintended nipple peak for his dark eyes.

Seeing bodies was nearly a numb experience for heroes as so many wore such skin tight costumes there was very little left to the imagination. Nemuri's debut costume certainly prove that point but that was bare skin. Thankfully law and costume makers had light foam cups put into men's costumes for the sake of common decency, getting an eye full was a bit of a distraction when fighting.

Shouta was unparsed by the naked breasts in front of him. He had noted she had tied her dark hair into a bun but was missing her hand towel. The konyoku was most likely booked so she would not have to miss out talking to the male staff and be on her own. If she was alone her perverse side would only make her sneak over anyway but in a group she was more inclined to keep herself in check whilst everyone bathed. But in a one on one setting it this would be her playground.

Being a long standing friend and colleague Shouta had been flashed and brushed up against those large mounds enough times that it did not make him embarrassed as easily as it used too. In his younger days her voluptuous chest had certainly caused him some stimulation and a possible fantasy or two. His capturing tape and her sadistic side where all a nice compatible match for some good fantasizing. But he would die before ever to admitting that was in his thought process.

'It's nice here, I think I should make a point to take a holiday to one of these private places in the north … Be a nice break from work and students huh Shou-chan?' Nemuri remained in her stretching pose in front of the dark haired man giving him a flirtatious smile. Waiting to see his reaction to her choice nickname, baiting him as usual. Before a reply could be given the sound of splashing water was coming close at speed.

'Hey! What is going on here? Am I interrupting some naughty behaviour in a hot spring? … Shameful behaviour is punishable you know.' Present Mic could be quite subtle in his entrances sometimes, but this was not one of those occasions. There was the last chance of peace and quiet exiting for the day.

Shouta sighed heavily watching his old friend wag an accusing finger playfully at the pair. Hizashi had at least followed some bathing etiquette as his long blonde hair was clearly wet and been rushed into a messy ponytail loop, his eye wear was missing including his towel. Clearly the DJ was in a rush not to be left behind noticing his closest friends where missing from the ping pong room, his towel had been discarded at the entrance.

'Oh no punishment 'zashi?! … but I have yet to be naughty! ' Nemuri cooed lowering her arms to clasp her hands under her chin and her forearms to block some of her chest, playing coy for the new arrival. Thanks to his choice of words she had been triggered.

'Ah! Shouta you being a villain to poor Nemuri-chan, you wani?' The extroverted pair began to laugh at their improvised play. These guys just fed off of each other's energy and joint endeavours to tease Eraserhead forever with their antics. He was not being a crocodile if the boobs where put in front of his face on purpose.

Reaching behind his head to retrieve his folded towel, he slipped off the underwater bench gracefully to walk to the other side of the baths ignoring the energetic pairs loud and playful banter.

The dark haired man reached the opposite side, the hand towel went on top of his head then rest with his shoulders and head against the rocks once more. Firmly closing his eyes to make an obvious point he had chosen to ignore the pair and their foolishness. They should get bored if he does not reply then they may settle down and enjoy the natural waters. They had gotten too worked up and being more like teens. The hope did not last long as a slender hand touched his knee causing him to open one eye to see who was being overly familiar in these murky waters.

'Aww have we made you angry?' Midnight smiled fiendishly. 'I can get rid of Mic and make you feel better' Winking a dark eye, this naked environment must be firing up her dark side even more. 'What!? That is not fair' The skinny blonde vocalised behind at a level that was louder than normal speech but not even on a scale of yelling he could produce. 'Shouta-kun is my best friend, he'd be rid of you before me. Temptress'.

Why did he need to think about or miss his students when there was childish behaviour around him every where? Damm extroverts.

'Oh that's harsh, don't you like me any more Zashi?' Midnight removed her hand from Shouta's knee to face Hizashi launching into a playful hug, pressing her naked chest against his for a few seconds breaking apart to laugh. Present Mic joined in the laughter after a moments dazed pause. The crimson on his cheeks meant he was taken aback by the hug that highlighted out to him the state of dress everyone was in. This was a little too intimate to be hugging in a konyoku, no barriers to the flesh this was going too far now.

If the devil exists he definably sent me these two for companions. It was time for the underground hero to make exit. Aizawa could hear distant voices from the male entrance of the pool, the table tennis war was over the rest of the faculty had arrived. He had had about half an hour in the baths alone to himself that was nice enough but right now he did not want to be in raucous company. He'll slink back to the suite and see if he can nap there.

Hizashi and Nemuri had taken a seat on his bench, launching into more normal topics as they had teased enough, it was time to be more civil in front of the other staff. They could always try later on Aizawa but now the dark haired man was free to make his exit.

Shouta once again left the bench using the gravel path to guide him back to the front of the pool. Passing into the partitioned area he removed the balanced towel from his head ready to cover himself as he stepped out of the water. Higari was already waist height in the murky water folding his own towel. 'Ah I heard Present Mic and Midnight's voices out here, I had thought it had gotten quiet inside.' Powerloader remarked friendly to him as the short man set out to join the main area.

At the water's edge Shouta quickly arrange his personal towel for dignity. Not that there was anything that the other men had not seen before but it would be distasteful to walk about completely naked, he had not yet become one of those old men who did not care.  
Near the dropped towel of Hizashi Ectoplasm was sitting on a washing stool removing his two prosthetic legs, casually chatting to the bulk built Sekijiro standing beside him ready to lend assistance.

Do not stare it is rude. Shouta chided himself quickly beginning his wipe down and ushered himself to the lockers for his clothing and slippers. The sight of a lost limb even for heroes was a humbling experience.

Shouta had been lucky that he still had his arm after that Nomu and decaying touch to his elbow. Thanks to the quick work of the hospital and Recovery Girl it was fine and functional with only a large scar, otherwise he would have to retire from hero work to learn how to use prosthetics.

Ectoplasm was admirable that he adapted from his legs being robbed and continued in heroics.

Any medical condition could rule a life it took great spirit to not be beaten by it. Was that not also the reason why that man had two appearances, the skeleton form that was a sworn secret to Yuuei staff.

The slippers made a soft patting noise on the wooden flooring as he exited the locker area; wiped and towelled down, he headed to the group's suite. It was too early for the futons to be laid out as they had not been served dinner but he could hide in there instead of the open lounge area. It was quiet and peaceful in the corridors, everyone had now hit the baths he could have some time to himself read a book or take a nap. Maybe one of the Naki would be nice enough to fetch him a fruit milk.

He slid open the wooden door to the large suite content with his relaxation plan but had only placed one slippered foot on the tatami mat to notice he was not alone.

Across the room the screens had been opened to the inn's neat garden and there sitting on the walk way edge was Japan's number one hero, All Might in his true form.

 **Luke Warm Tea**

The afternoon sun was bathing All Might in a golden glow as he faced out into the tranquil gardens, his blonde hair gave off an almost halo effect.

Why was he here and alone for that matter. Shouta had paused in his entering further into the room. He had assumed he would have the suite to himself he had not looked into the showers for a headcount or he would not have been surprised to see the other here. He slid the door quickly behind him so not to cause a draft. The other man was clearly taking time for his own thoughts he should not be disturbed, Shouta could just sneak over to where he knew his luggage was and grab his book then take advantage of the other empty rooms in the Inn.

The underground hero had developed the moves of a ninja it would be easy. He took only two steps before the golden head snapped sideways catching Shouta in a stern blue eyed glare that made him wince, that look was intimidating. That is what you get for disturbing. The intense glare lasted only only a spilt second before they soften and that famous white smile broke out across All Might's face.

'Ah Aizawa! Enjoy your bath? Here have tea …. some tea with me.' A large hand indicated a tray at his side with two cups and one pot. Was he just sitting here waiting to pounce on anyone who came in or had he known Eraserhead would be seeking a sanctuary. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow and found himself walking over to join the elder man. It was foolish to have ordered tea for two and then wait for someone, maybe this was his way of trying to make friends within an established group. A very odd way.

It would not hurt to have one cup. Aizawa had been quick to shoot him down at the beginning of Yagi's teaching year by not accepting his gift but after what had happened with his class the guy was not an insufferable hero as he had once thought.

He seated himself on the sun warmed wood next to his elder who seemed delighted to have been accepted and was already pouring tea into an empty cup. The one next to it was already half empty, had he been sitting here for a while. 'You took your class to the train station yesterday, how where they when they left? '

Why is everyone asking him that, he did have a life outside of his students. Then again he kept that private so maybe that is why he always gets asked. 'They were fine. Why are you not with everyone else in the bath? '

'Oh' Toshinori said looking caught off guard as the tone of Shouta's voice came out harder than expected. The tea cup past between their hands but Aizawa could see the other man's large hand wavered to touch his side and the blue eyes quickly locked back onto the gardens.  
The complementary yukata Toshinori wore looked like he was drowning in a sea, especially as the fabric was made of blue and white patterns. Maybe he could of gotten a smaller size it was not like he was going to need his muscular form here, they had all been careful to not use his Hero name in front of the Ryokan staff and blow his cover. Or maybe oversized clothing was something he had just become used too in case he needed to power up when the Symbol of Peace was in demand. What a burden it must be to be a constant hero specimen.

The staff had only ever been told that he had obtained bad juries from a battle five years prior but had not explained in detail how or what the injuries where. Only that he had become extremely emaciated from that experience and it was truly shocking to see the reveal of his true form. The way his large hand wavered near his ribs Shouta could deduce that under those robes would be some sort of scar.

Shouta you are being told cold with your tone of voice he had only asked a simple question now he looked troubled. Yagi had been waiting for a companion who knows how long he may of sat here by himself if you where not irritated away from the hot spring. Looking down at his tea cup he now cradled in both his pale hands it was best to change the subject.

'So how did you like your first teacher training session?' He sipped at his tea, luke warm wow he had been out here for a while. Yagi looked back at Aizawa with a nervous thin smile. 'I think I misjudged before taking this post what teaching all encompasses. I am not really used to paper work I have someone else usually do all the hero ones for me … and my personal papers.'

A nervous chuckle came from deep inside his throat as he could see Aizawa seemed to be unimpressed that he basically had staff to do the mundane side of hero work, sort out household expenses and banking. That was top heroes for you. 'The paperwork is tedious but you will get used to it, sometimes grading papers will give you some amusing answers. The main point is to make sure you express your guidance well to the students... You said you where using crib sheets for your lessons. How are you tackling anything that is not written down?'

'Erm well I just make it up and try to get back to it, I had forgotten that teenagers could all just talk at once it takes a while to get through all those questions.' Yagi raise his tea cup to his lips to take a sip eyes on the younger man.

'You are allowing them to get to excited in your presence, all those flamboyant entrances and the show you put on …. You need to be firmer. They will not hate you for it, those kids could hang on your every word they already admire you so do not try. But if you keep being chummy they will start to take advantage or develop bad habits that will only shackle their potential.' Shouta looked up from his cup and catching the blue eyes. 'You are a talented hero but you still have a way to go to be a teacher.'

Toshinori sighed lowering the cup in to his lap. 'I had a great mentor when I was growing up but I also had a very firm teacher. I have yet to find the right balance between the two for myself … But the way you teach Aizawa, it seems cold at first but I see you are pushing them towards their goals. I have watched you trying to get tips, they respect you and I can tell behind that stern facade you care about them. Each passing day there is growth and strength in them all.' A grin came back to the withered blondes face. 'You are a good teacher. I truly admire your ability... You are also an accomplished hero. I know I have apologised before about that incident, the media gave me more credit that I should have as those villains where looking for me … The real protector for those fledglings was you.'

An uncharacteristic blush spread over the young man's cheeks and broke the eye contact to stare insistently into the wood before his folded legs. If he had his capture weapon on he could at least hide his sudden feelings of self-consciousness.

He had had praise before but it had always been water off of a duck's back as he was only really ever doing his job. But why was it feeling different this time with this person.

Year's ago he had seen this guy's hero début when he started his own hero education at Yuuei and it had given him chills back then, that laughing bulk of a man it was the birth of something big. Japan's number one hero. Shouta had always hated the limelight and standing out so had never wanted to follow in the same footprints, it was not his style. Both men came from different worlds in their profession; an underground hero verses the chart popularities even their criminal prey was different so their paths rarely crossed.

But the number one hero had just given him praise and said he had admired his teaching, with Aiazwa's track record of kicking people out it was a shock to hear appreciation. Maybe if All Might was in his buff muscular form it would just be a nice compliment to be polite to a coworker but coming from his real form there was a genuine warmth and honesty.

He was like a little kid in awe. No he had to snap out of it, he still had many faults in his personality and past it was being irrational to get hung up on some words. Quick say something or this is quickly going to look like a fan meeting. 'I still have things I need too …'

A long piercing cry came from the area where the hot spring lay.

Both pro heros had snapped to attention staring at the direction of the scream, there was a small wave of laughter could be heard. No danger it was safe.

All Might was already half risen to pounce into action but Shouta had instantly grabbed onto his baggy sleeve to stop him. Ever the hero primed for action. 'It is Present Mic …. Do not worry Midnight has either gotten him or he has seen a bug.'

Eraserhead smirked remembering the messing about the two where doing earlier Yamada had only brought it on himself if it was a Midnight attack.

Yagi looked sheepish, lowering himself back to sitting cross-legged. Picking up his spilled tea cup gently and patting the mess with a handkerchief he had hidden in his obi.

Maybe Eraserhead had been misjudging this guy's personality was more than just that show persona. Rescuing people was not just a job for this type of hero it was in his blood. 'Present Mic does not like bugs?'

'Yeah it is a phobia. He had a major moth freak out once … It was pathetic, a moth is just a night's butterfly. But the way that loud mouth was yelling you'd have thought it was a hideous monster ready to disembowel him.' He replied in his usual deadpan. A Booming laugh came from beside Aizawa as Yagi imagined the scene.

The younger man smiled that laugh was not as annoying as he had once thought it had been, maybe deep down he really did like extroverts. But the smile faded from his lips as the laughter was interspersed with coughs, the handkerchief was now near the tall blonde's mouth and had specks of blood upon it's surface. This must be something from his injuries.

As he stared with concern he noticed he was still holding onto the larger man's yukata sleeve. A quick release and buried the offending hand into his lap. That is embarrassing did the other guy notice. If he had then he must not of minded to have batted the hand away.

'A night's butterfly.' Yagi's laughter and cough was settling to a chuckle. The training for this evening was about making strong friendships maybe it was fine to take that step.

'You know this place may have some Halloween decorations, we could put a prop spider in his in his futon. Will be noisy but I am sure he will get the joke.' Shouta said enjoying having heard the laugh, maybe playing a prank on Yamada would be more fun as he would not dare get moody if it was done by All Might. Finally some payback for all that nonsense he had been put thorough over the years.

Yagi let out another characteristic booming laugh.

'Let's do it' He turned giving a thumbs up and a mischievous grin. The dark haired man got a sudden tingle it was the same laugh and smile but wanting to do something so childish was so human from this god like man.

A large hand patted the younger's back then Toshinori rose to standing, the yukata drooping by the force of gravity on the board shoulders around the skeleton man. ' Thank you Aizawa-kun I need that laugh.'

He stepped down off the wooden walkway into the garden below, he was still wearing indoor slippers and not outside sandals. ' Excuse me. I think I need a walk … If I find a spider I will bring it back with me'

The blonde blinked one bright blue eye jokingly back to the other man pausing before starting to calmly walk the paths off into the Ryokan's garden leaving Aizawa on the deck, one hand in his lap the other with a cup of tea staring the at the retreating board back.

Embarrassed but in awe this was not like him to feel this way, he felt bewitched, That man had some sort of aura around him, it was an attractive charisma naturally to him but the words he uttered earlier. They touched Aizawa deeply and it made him feel awkward. He did not take compliments well but this set a warmth inside of him, a spark had been unintentionally lit.

He looked down at the luke warm tea in his cup. For a man so loved by others and ready to greet others with such a warm smile, then why shy away from his coworkers. Was it a fear of having bonds that could be taken advantage of or letting others able to suss out a weakness. It must be lonely at the top. Aizawa decided he should be less cold and try to show more kindness to that man.

 **Burning Desire**

Dinner at the Ryokan had been a lavish affair with a very traditional kaiseki. As the only guests being hosted that evening the experience was being stretched to the full 15 types of dishes with each course being served promptly. Simple food of small dishes with fresh local ingredients displayed beautifully to reflect nature. Technically there was nothing simple about it.

The staff of Yuuei where really being treated as this type of dining was very expensive. Compared to the pre-made store bento dinners that was the usual fare for many, they felt like nobility. Huddled around their dining table, balance with six staff on each side it had been a very much enjoyed meal. But once the food dishes had been cleared it was beginning to look more like a bar. Glasses, cups and bottles of beer, shochu and sake with the odd dish of pickles or edamame cluttered the lacquered surface. A high end Ryokan suddenly looked and sounded more like an izakaya with only everyone wearing matching yukatas and some also in haori giving away they where in an Inn. It had become an adult holiday night with the fuel of alcohol.

Unsurprisingly Shouta sat with Hizashi at his side, it was not like he had ever had a choice in this matter. Yamada was telling an indecent joke style story to Nemuri, Nezu who was cradled in the woman's lap and Ectoplasm behind. With Ectoplasm's permanent toothy grin it was hard to tell if he was actually enjoying the risqué story or not.

Snipe and Hound Dog had shot measures of sake lined up in front of them. Ryo was keen on going out to bars late at night so had a wide knowledge of drinking games, Sekijiro was keeping a close eye that the dog man was keeping in line and measuring a glass of shochu for himself. A lifestyle guidance counsellor for students being drunk under the table as a result of drinking games was something you would not want leaking to the press, the parents would be in an uproar.

Cementoss had a glass or two still balanced on his head having had enough to drink to start doing an impression of a table with how much he could stack up on top of his flat head. Thirteen had managed to catch the ones that had toppled off as the laughter it had caused made Ken loose focus. Being one of the two youngest teachers Thirteen seemed bashful to get carried away like the other man his own age in front of their elders.

All Might was seated next to Power Loader as the principle had found himself a new cosy seat elsewhere. Higari seemed very enthused with his topic of conversation; having gotten bored with staking glasses on Ken, the short teacher had failed to notice the pro hero next to him was looking very green around the gills. His deep set blue eyes seemed unfocused staring at the glass of beer before him.

Shouta like everything else in life enjoyed himself quietly observing and joining in when necessary trying to avoid any wild antics, or at least he needed much more alcohol than he had already consumed for his inhibitions to allow him. He plucked a piece of Takuan from a bowl in front but just as it was about to enter his mouth Hizashi rocked backwards in laughter once hitting the punchline of his story. The piece of daikon flew off to a new destination from Aizawa's long finger tips as his arm bounced off the skinny guy's back. Dammit he was making a mess, he made an elbow shove into the offending back but it got no response or apology, maybe he should change seats.

As he turned his head to look to retrieve the pickled vegetable he noticed Toshinori's state. He did not look well if anything he looked like he may end up making a shameful mess. Something quickened deep inside him to see the number one in a struggle his cold exterior softened. Time to be a hero.

With a slightly off balanced shuffle upon his knees around the direct other side of the table to come along side the struggling drinker, it was better to try and be responsible and save him from himself out of kindness. Just needed a nice excuse than stating the obvious and causing embarrassment. 'Yagi? '

The elder man turned his head in recognition of his surname being spoken and looked bleary at the speaker, his eyes seemed to sparkle when noticing who it was that was speaking. Up close he was looking like a real light weight. 'It's night … I think the garden may have moths want to help me out? ' Shouta asked.

It took several seconds for the words to process in the addled mind under the crown of gold before a gleaming large grin began to appear above the pointed chin. 'Oh yes! A night time butterfly'

Toshinori waveringly started to get up in a hurry, as he remembered the earlier conversation and could not wait to join in with the prank idea, what better way of making friends if able to join in one jokes. He had sat opposite the underground hero deliberately hoping the pair could just talk normally as the seat next to him had been taken up quickly.

'What's the matter?' Higari asked noticing the two men moving beside him and had stopped his open monologue. 'Oh we are doing a prank … but its a secret'

Toshinori said hiding the side of his mouth so the other side of the table could not read his lips or hear, not that they where paying any attention.

'Cover us' Aizawa said behind already on his feet, taking the golden giant by the elbow to guide him.

'Not a problem' Power Loader nodded with a thumbs up and turned to Cementoss on his other side where the glasses had been removed off of his head and seemed to be talking to Thirteen normally.

With wobbly steps both men managed to make it to the screen door of the suite and slipped out onto the wooden walkway, sliding the screen back with a small gap so a light would indicate where home was to head back too. Present Mic was too distracted by Midnight telling her own risqué jokes, that seemed more x rated than his had been, otherwise he would of dashed after them like a pestering puppy.

The business of switching footwear was too much in this condition and with his hand still on Yagi's elbow guided him to step off the walkway onto the garden path. Yagi bumbled on the final step. His giant frame wavered alarmingly that Aizawa was forced to duck under his right arm and put his arm around the other's waist to keep him upright. For a man that was mostly a walking skeleton how was he so heavy. 'Come on you need some air.'

Out in the dark the golden haired hero seemed to already forget the moth hunt and had gone back to a grim face of looking peaky, at least he could vomit out here if he was going to.

The Ryokan garden was neat and well structured for privacy and elegance, it was hard to tell the difference between plants but the pathway was dotted with low wattage solar lights so guests could take nightly walks and moon gaze if the mood took them. The lights where a blessing to act as a guide as even Shouta was having a hard time to focus from the alcohol rushing in his blood now he was being mobile, with Yagi's arm over his shoulders applying weight they will be lucky not to end up in a shrub. Following three turns a wooden bench was high lighted by two small lamps at its feet set a little way into the bushes beside it. It looked a little too corny in it's placement but hell it was somewhere to sit down Shouta did not feel like carrying on the hunt in the dark. Two drunks walking together was just a swaying mess the longer they where both on their feet meant tripping was soon bound to ensue. 'Here you are big man... clear your head a little'

Aizawa guided Yagi to the bench arm still around the taller man's waist to make sure he was upright as they were seated then he could slip out from under the arm around his shoulders. That was the plan but Yagi sat down heavier than was expected like a dead weight, with the height difference between the two men the younger got buried underneath.

Toshinori still had his arm around the other's shoulders but hung limply and his head lay on top of the dark head, his breathing sounded heavy like he had passed out. Well they could have been in a worse predicament if they had missed the bench and sprawled over the ground. Now that would of made a photo that would make the rounds of the teacher's office. Actually even this would too, no one better find them with a mobile phone.

This was awkward. Having been sympathetic to the drunken man's plight he had been there several times himself before but was not expecting to become a pillow. Next time if he saw Nemuri or Hizashi he will be apologising if he had ever done the same to them, if he had they had spared his feelings by not having said anything. His lazy mind from alcohol and the muted light around them caused Shouta to yawn dammit he was not going to fall asleep as well like this. He could try and wiggle out from being pinned and find his own bench or go back for a night cap then curl up into a corner till the futons where ready.

But he could not leave this man out here, the new teacher may take it the wrong way that he had been ditched from the group he was trying to join in with. The tried teacher's thoughts lingered back to the luke warm tea and two cups. That poor man had been waiting for company. It was sweet and terribly sad at the same time, it was even endearing. That spark deep down flared up.  
Guilt pricked his conscious for thinking of a selfish escape after witnessing the other being quite cute, just waiting for company. It could have been anyone he was actually waiting for but Shouta could not help to think it had been a set up for him. He was renown to be antisocial and had been a dick at the beginning of the year by not accepting the man's gift. After they parted earlier he had not put any thought into it but now he realised. A small token to start a friendship just like drinking tea together. Had it really been for him intentionally it was very logical. The spark inside him spread to a warmth in his heart, well played Toshinori Yagi.

Toshinori stirred above him his face rubbing into the unruly locks of dark hair taking a large inhale. 'Aizawa … Why do you smell like a girl?' A deep voice mumbled from somewhere in the hair.

Shouta's face at once flushed scarlet. Shit. When he had gone to the baths earlier he had forgotten his own toiletries but there where liquid soap bottles left beside the taps and shower heads for guests to use. His laziness had kicked in to not bother getting his own and used what was on offer so he could get into the hot spring quicker for peace. The fragrance listed on the bottle was matcha and coconut water it was not something he would of picked but it did not smell that bad, better than the usual hotel soaps a synthetic smell of something indescribable. Soap was soap and was needed to keep to the hot spring rules that he lathered himself head to toe and not given it a second thought. Until now, he was never going to be doing that again. And the guy has been conscious this whole time it was like he had just been given a larger Hizashi.

There was another loud sniff from the top of his head made him feel more ashamed and irritated that he jerked his head upwards to try and throw the other man off but it just lodged them into having the edge of their foreheads meeting. Damm stupid blondes.

Heavy lidded drunken eyes stared at each other. The arm around the young man's neck flexed, fingers of the once limp hand gently brushed at the neck as the head tilted down to place a gentle kiss squarely on the youngsters thin lips.

The shock caused Shouta to pull back his head but it was unable to go anywhere as he was trapped into the elbow of Toshinori's gawking back at the other man, the fingertips brush again at the soft skin travelling up the neck to the underside of the jaw in one long draw then back again. Leaning in again another kiss was planted firmly this time with more pressure than the gentle one before, finger tips curling to hook the stubbled jaw bone.

Aizawa involuntary shuddered from the touch, the fingers of his own hand that was still on the man's waist flexed on impulse from being kissed. The reaction only caused the giant to make an earnest push to open the other's mouth with his, an exhale of warm air from the nostrils of impatience.

This was not what Shouta had been expecting to happen by taking Toshinori outside was this all alcohols doing, kindness mixed with a feminine fragrance that was causing a mistake in judgement for the top hero. For all the logical person that he was the liquor in his blood stream had closed down the mind's reluctance to carry on and gave in to the body screaming want of attention. He shifted his body pushing back to lock against the others lips that was gratefully received with a stirring passion, eyes closed to heighten his senses.

It had been a while since Eraserhead had been on the receiving end of some affection like this. It was a hazy recollection of being drunk and some civilian who had caught his eye whilst in a bar, they never knew his hero identity or otherwise and he did not bother remembering a name. He had been in a dry spell and just given in to a sensual desire for a release of hidden tension, it meant nothing just two humans looking to participate in the same goal.

The contact of lips broke briefly as both men panted for breath before locking back with open mouths greedy tongues trying to battle for dominance.

Aizawa's fingers had clenched down through the baggy yukata fabric into a muscular back, giving into passion. The spark that had flared deep within him was starting to burn.

Toshinori's arm around the smaller man's shoulder dropped so only his hand was at the back of the dark head catching at the black locks leaning forward to capture the other's waist with a tug to pull it into him. A grunt of satisfaction came the giant as he forced his tongue further into the warm mouth curling dance of tongues around the other. Claiming his prize as the young man gave a constrained moan deep inside his throat and squirmed at the hands holding him in place.

All Might's tongue receded back out of the hot mouth to catch his breath with just a millimetres gap but it was enough for Eraserhead to attack.

Gently biting into the golden haired man's lower lip he pulled himself out of the bigger man's grasp forcing the other to lean away the large hands sliding down his thigh and other down his back. Whilst his own strong hand still clenched to the board back the other latched onto the guy's shoulder, pushing their masculine chests together. Being dominated in this context was not Shouta Aizawa's thing, in these situations he preferred to have the control.

Putting All Might in his place Eraserhead let go leaving the lower lip indented with teeth marks, pulsating with a sadistic pain. The younger man had positioned himself to be looking down on Japan's number one hero.

'Sh-Shouta.' Toshinori looked up dazed at the tables being turned, his lower lip swelling slightly from being bitten. His cheeks flushed from the experience and rising body temperature. A grin came to Eraserhead's lips it was the first time this guy has said his first name, the confused look was endearing that it tugged on his feelings of desire. The heat inside him ached for the intimacy to continue it had been bottled up to long.

He lay himself closer on the board chest and gently nipped along the angular jawline using his incisor teeth that the man below groaned with pleasure tilting his head backwards to receive more giving in to little doses of pain. He felt the other had clenched tightly to the fabric of his yukata a hip bucked upwards as the blonde fought on the arousal he was beginning to feel.

If Shouta himself had thought he had been in a dry spell the man beneath him had been trying to hide his depleted body from the world for five years. If the secret where to spill of his true form and a point of weakness on his person it would topple the Symbol of Peace and make him a target for those who wanted revenge. To be that pillar of hope he had to burn a lot of bridges to keep others safe, he had to make distances more so with his wound. But to have another close in an embrace, the warmth from another human being. A man he had secretly been watching at a distance from his start at Yueei, the alcohol okayed his libido to be switched on.

Being so close to Shouta, the smell and softness of his hair he had not helped himself but to feel the need to kiss him. His liqoured misadventure seemed to have not been a bad one as the scruffy man's response seemed to match his own wanton desires. From the way he had been naturally built and the way he was Toshinori had always been in control but he was placed under a smaller younger man now, he could not help feeling more turned on.

He gasped as a sharper canine tooth had changed from the incisor bites onto the soft sensitive skin between the jaw bone and ear. The hand that had been lying loose on the young thigh clenched, nails trying to dig into the fabric and flesh. An audible moan as the pain rippled him in pleasure, the stubble of the other man grated lightly at his neck as he kissed the flesh he had bitten.

The noise appeased Aizawa; he stopped nuzzling into the man's neck and he went back to the older man's mouth hungrily, tongues meeting and dancing before lips could touch. The skeleton giant's hips rocked again causing their chests to bounce on each other. A throaty purr came from the dark man in satisfaction.

The hand on All Might's shoulder trailed down the bump of collar bone and into the loose folds taking advantage of the man's choice to wear oversized clothing. The warm tight muscled flesh felt exhilarating to touch, the dark haired man felt himself flush. The peck muscles felt so firm how must they feel in that muscular buff he puts on for show. The old All Might he had seen all those years ago laughing and smiling to the rescue carrying so many citizens, that strength. A tingle of excitement spread though him freeing the hand from behind the guys back to join it's partner under the blue and white fabric. 'Shouta.'

All Might broke the kiss to try and speak but was caught again by Eraserhead's hungry kisses the small man had shifted the weight to be able to move his arms and hands so ground against the big man. Yagi gave up trying to speak and surrendered to being touched, he could feel a burning warmth spreading between his own legs thanks to the dark haired male's efforts.

Shouta's fingernails lightly scrapped at the flesh he uncovered, the heat of the flesh the goosebumps he could feel was feeding his carnal desire. He ground more at the outside of the older man's thigh, purring from the intense kissing and pimpled flesh he was causing with his touch. His hands hunted deep inside the yukata across the broad pectoral muscles and down the flanks.  
His fingertips then felt something odd on left side compared to the right, the skin felt different where there was a solid muscle foundation on one side there was a noticeable dip with an odd small lumps inside the hallow. What was this he was feeling, missing flesh and muscles the skin itself smooth like scar tissue. Was this the injury that they had been told about.

All movement between the two men suddenly ceased. Aizawa moved his face to look down at the chest below him, with one hand still on the hallow the other curiously moved to pull apart the Yukata but had barley the chance as he was pulled bodily off the other by the large hand that had been gripped to his back.

Aizawa toppled to the ground with a heavy thump a wave of pain raced up his spine from his backside, he gritted his teeth and looked angrily at the other man ready to curse him for his action. His pride had been hurt. But all will to vent his frustration died within him. All Might's normal jovial face had set into a firm cold glare, lips clenched tight accusing blue eyes burned deep under a heavy brow at the younger man.

Eraserhead momentarily forgot to breathe. It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him, this was the face of an angry All Might and for the briefest of moments he felt true fear. That his life was about to be snubbed out. Out of pure reflex his dark eyes turned red as his quirk activated it's self on pure adrenaline.

The romantic mood was dead. Both men were suddenly feeling sober.

Toshinori was sitting blot upright staring down at the younger man, he had thrown the other off so quickly when his scar was discovered. He was filled with shame over his scar and did not want people looking at it without his permission or his own terms, a secret he had been carrying for so many years he had gone on the defensive. The dark haired man was sprawled before him, his eyes glowing red but his expression showed only fear, an expression he had seen so many times in his life. It was not one he wanted to see on the face of this particular man. A man he had just tried to take advantage of with his own lusts and now he was the one who was angry that his shame had been found. Pathetic.

The Symbol of Peace's face softened and he slumped in on himself, staring fixed at his slippered feet. 'I'm sorry Aizawa' His voice heavy with defeat. 'That injury … that was where it occurred. It destroyed the whole of my stomach and my lung, its a weak point … I am sure you understand about wanting to protect an achilles heel...Plea-... Please forgive me.'

Eraserhead had been angry from being discarded so roughly after giving and receiving so much emotion but seeing the number one hero look so disheartened that he had unintentionally stumbled upon his most vulnerable spot. The tried teacher felt crushed that he had caused the other humiliation. His first name had been used now the use of his surname he felt like he had been stripped of an honour. The flesh of his lips still tingled from the muscle memory of kissing.

Aizawa bowed his head his cheeks having been flushing with pleasure just moment ago where now with shame. His eyes twitched it was at times like this he was glad for having dry eye syndrome where his tear ducts did not work properly. He felt dirty.

'Aizawa-kun?' He glanced upwards to see that the man had held out a hand, both men it seemed where tying to avoid eye contact.

'Shouta' The scruffy man corrected taking the offered hand with a gentle squeeze as he raised himself up to his feet. Toshinori looked up to the other a warm smile returning to his lips accepting the pardon. A returned squeeze was passed back.

Eraserhead was beginning to develop a weakness for that smile, those bright blue eyes seemed to be seeing more to him than his stern front he gave everyone else aside from his closet companions. There was feelings inside him growing for this other man, with everything that had taken place today was he catching onto something he had not noticed before until now. Shouta Aizawa needed to check his thinking.

Neither man had let go of the others hand. Aizawa took a step forward and leaned down to the skeleton giant who moved his head up like there where magnets being used their lips met. With a gentle pressure to test the waters before applying a more intense force.

There was no protest, the intoxication from the earlier drinks had been dull there now was something mutual. The heat between them that had been diminished for that one moment ignited once more, there was something each man wanted from the other. This was something strange and new for the pair.

Toshinori's large hand tugged towards himself guiding the young man closer to be seated on his lap than the spare space next to him on the bench. Their lips barley breaking more than an inch apart for air. The desire was beginning to bloom again, maybe they could try starting where they left off.

"Shou-kun ? …. Yagi-kun?' A female voice called out near by.

Eraserhead had leaped like he had been electrocuted quickly distancing himself from All Might who also in shock of being discovered rocketed to standing bolt up right, the suddenness had induced a coughing fit the sleeve of his yukata having to catch the specks of blood. Their eyes fixed on the turn of the path as Nemuri appeared followed by Hizashi and Ken, despite the trios own heavy drinking it looked like they had managed to switch into Geta.

'Maijima said you had come out for a prank … We started to get worried that you light weights may of passed out' Nemuri smiled before her brow creased looking at All Might. 'Are you okay Yagi you look red.'

'Ah I am not used to drinking. It has been quite a while I did not realise you guys could pack away so much.' Toshinori removed his hand from his mouth so he could give his characteristic white smile so the new arrivals would not start voicing any more concern or point out his flushed appearance that had nothing to do with alcohol.

'You are one of us now Yagi you better get used to it.' Hizashi laughed joining the side of his best friend patting the dark haired man's shoulder. 'There will be more nights like this don't you agree Shouta-kun, you can be quite a party animal.'

Shouta stared daggers at his oldest friend not because of his lies but because he unknowingly insinuating on other behaviour was common than just drinking. ' Shut up ...What are you actually doing out here?'

'The room needs to be changed for the futons we have already gone past the usual turn down time. Turns out this place also has its own Karaoke room, I think the host wants us to wear ourselves out or at least says we can have an hour.' Hizashi replied having become oblivious to his friends grumpy tone and hard glare. 'Ectoplasm is setting it up right now, come on I want to see what they have in the records.'

'I don't sing...' Shouta protested on deaf ears as he was gripped by the extrovert and being pushed to start walking back to the Inn so they would not run out of time, resisting would only lead to something torturous later. His dark eyes looked back at All Might with trying to convey an apology that they were interrupted and done for now.

'Do you feel up to some Karaoke Yagi-kun?' Nemuri asked inquiringly as Toshinori walked with only a little difficulty from the bench to where the rest of the group was standing.

'Yeah... But I do not know any modern songs' He said sheepishly unconsciously rubbing his knuckles beginning to feel self-conscious he was not that much older than the rest of them but he was very much out of the loop in popular trends. He was beginning to feel quite old in the fact that their drinking habits where the norm and he was not even able to keep up, not really his fault as he had to have an entire new stomach it was quite fragile. Was this something he would need to get used to if the other man got up to this regularly.

'That's fine, I much prefer the classics. Why don't we sing a duet?' Nemuri beamed going beside the top hero and grabbing his arm like it was an agreed upon date by teenagers.

'Can I sing a duet with you too Yagi-Sama.' Ken asked quickly his cement coloured skin looking very odd with a blush on his cheeks, or the whereabouts of his cheeks. The young man had had quite a bit to drink but seeing Nemuri ask he himself could not pass up the chance to ask too. He had been a long term All Might fan and wanted to have fun with his idol.

With that the two men where whisked away by their coworkers and squeezed into a tiny room that was definitely not made to hold 12 people especially as a few where built with bigger than average frames. Nor was there much room for the table that even for a group meant to be winding down still had alcoholic beverages to hand that had been scooped up as they vacated the suite.

The bill was going to be eyewatering after all this.

Shouta was wedged into a corner which would mean he would be less likely to be dragged onto his feet to join in. Toshinori had been placed in the centre of his side of the room, with many of the teachers seeming eager to be seated next to him. Professional guards where down and everyone was keen to show their interests in developing a relationship with the number one hero. It was so cool he did normal stuff like karaoke.

The resident karaoke enthusiast Ectoplasm kicked with Original Love's song Seppun. Hizashi followed eagerly with an English song I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith, it was an obvious choice for men in their 30s around most bars in Japan if English was going to be sung. With his leather clad hero gear it seemed in keeping Present Mic's style, though his best friend Eraserhead thought it was purely so he could get away screaming in the last parts.

All the staff watched and applauded the singing efforts of the others even if the tune was not held well. The levels of intoxication was still high that a few joined in with well known choruses or dancing in their seats, it was a squash as most sides of the legs where pinned so was more arm movements.

Toshinori and Aizawa sneaked glances at one another during the singing like bashful teenagers. They where unable to discuss what had transpired between them in current company but the pair smiled to themselves keeping a mutual secret and the heat in their hearts burned with longing.

* * *

If you made it to here, Thank you for reading, please let me know if you liked :)

Depending on the response will put up the following parts.

Part two is set in the final exams arc with developments and foothold, possible jealous P Mic.  
Part three is floating around the hideout raid arc/Hero License Exam still fleshing.

Karaoke sources

What-are-some-must-know-Japanese-songs-for-karaoke

blog/top-20-karaoke-songs-in-japan-english-hits  
I was very much considering We are the Champions by Queen lol

Please forgive any mistakes I have missed.


End file.
